Seeking Refuge
by HushLittleFangirl666
Summary: Harry and Snape have to work together to stop Voldemort from manipulating Harry's mind. What will Snape learn about Harry's life, and how will he react? Takes place in Harry's 5th year. WARNINGS: Teacher/student, rated for later chapters, suicide, self-harm, depression, possible triggers. eng


Chapter 1

Harry bolted into a sitting position in his bed in Hogwarts. He had to get someone, anyone, to help! He had just seen Mr. Weasley attacked by Nagini, Voldemort's snake, and he was in need of medical attention! Harry woke up Ron and asked him to please find McGonagall while he woke up the rest of the Weasley kids and got them to Dumbledore's office. Ron acted quickly and soon Harry, the Weasley kids, McGonagall and Dumbledore were all in the Headmaster's office waiting to recieve a word on Mr. Weasley. Harry had, with much difficulty, described the attack on Mr. Weasley to Dumbledore and he had just looked at Harry with a sad look in his eyes before asking the portrait of Everard to go check on Mr. Weasley and to get someone to collect him.  
In 15 minutes the Weasley kids had gone to the Burrow with a portkey, prepared by Dumbledore, and Harry was being led to the dungeons by Snape. He was to have some lessons with him to block the dreams he had been having, and the connection between his mind and Voldemort's, as Dumbledore had just explained to him. Harry didn't quite hear what he was supposed to learning, but he thought Dumbledore said something about 'Occlumency' or something like that.  
When they arrived to Snape's office, Snape pushed Harry down in a chair and explained to him what he would be doing. He would be "attempting to penetrate his mind" as he put it, and Harry was supposed to fight back and try to block him from his mind so Snape would be unable to look inside it.  
Snape took out his wand and pointed it at Harry, looked into his green eyes and whispered _"Legilimens"_. Harry felt him in his mind, searching through his memories. He felt him look at when his Uncle beat the crap out of him after they got back home from the zoo on Dudley's 11th birthday. He cringed at the memory, and tried to steer Snape away from it, but he was unsuccessful and Snape continued to look at the foul man beat the crap out of his nephew, over and over again. 

oOo

As Severus continued to watch Potter's memory, he felt sick to his stomach. He had no idea that the boy had been so abused. Sure, he knew that he had to work his ass off and that they didn't feed him much, which was bad of course, but he had no idea that the boy was physically abused as well! It made him wonder if Dumbledore knew, and if he did then why the hell had he made Potter go back 'home' every summer?!  
No kid deserved this kind of behaviour pointed towards them, and certainly not Potter, he had been through enough. Severus started to point his attention elsewhere, to a new memory. This one held the image of Cedric Diggory, maimed, bloody and lifeless in the middle of a graveyard, and Potter on his knees beside him, crying and yelling at him to wake up. After a while, a tall white man with blazing red eyes and a face of a snake appeared, casting a Cruciatus curse on Potter, laughing as the boy cringed and screamed in agony. Severus was familiar with the excruciating pain of that blasted curse, and he felt, once again, sick to his stomach. He let himself be directed into another memory and saw Lockhart sitting in his office with Potter, his hand on the boy's thigh, and moving it slowly up and down. He could see the tears in the boys eyes as he realized that the man was going to do to him. Lockhart moved closer and whispered to Potter to be a good little boy. He saw the boy tense up, but he made no effort to move, he knew it would be useless. As Lockhart was about to touch Potter again, Severus felt himself being pulled out of Potter's mind. As Severus was 'back in reality' he saw Potter leap from the chair and to the cold floor. Severus hurried to his side, worried for the boy, and saw immediately that the boy was unconscious. Severus whipped the boy up in his strong hand, and carried him to his quarters and put him down on the bed in his rarely used guest bedroom. He tranfigured the boy's sweat soaked shirt and sweatpants into a comfortable set of silk pyjamas, he wanted Potter to remain as comfortable as possible. Contrary to popular belief, Severus didn't hate the boy, he just had to act that way so that the kids of the Death Eaters wouldn't get the word to Voldemort that he was actually _nice _to Potter. No, that would make him lose his cover as a spy and he'd be killed on the spot when Voldemort got to him. Severus quickly moved to his kitchen and prepared himself a cup of tea, while pouring water into a glass for Potter. After he got himself some tea, he made his way into the bedroom where Potter slept, and after placing the glass of water on the bedside table beside the bed, he made his way to his own bedroom to get some much needed sleep.  
Severus unbuttoned his cloak and his shirt and removed the thick layers of clothes covering his well toned chest. He quickly stepped out of his shoes, taking of his trousers and his socks as well. He got his sleeping sweatpants and put them on, slithering into bed, pulling on the covers. Severus lay in bed for a long time replaying Potter's memories in his head, wondering if anyone else knew or if the boy had been holding all this inside for the past 14 years of his life. Severus knew what it was like to be abused, both mentally and physically, but he had no idea how it was to be sexually assaulted, and he hoped that Potter had gotten away from that blasted pervert of a man, in time to save that little bit of his sanity that would disappear if he hadn't gotten away. After a long time of worrying about the boy, Severus finally drifted off to an uneasy sleep, which was nothing new. Severus frequently had nightmares and often he couldn't make it through one night wihtout a little bit of a nigthmare to creep up on him. 

oOo

After what felt like minutes, Severus was awoken by a sudden scream. He quickly grabbed his wand, and proceded to walk from his room and into the living room. He heard mumbling and muffled screams coming from the other bedroom, and quickly swept through the door, walking straight to Potter. As he made it to the boy's side, he could see his face soaked in sweat, as well as his sleepwear. He quickly moved all sweat from his body and clothes and laid his hand on the boy's shoulder, giving it a little shake.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, I'm up!" Harry said quickly, the panic clear in his voice. Severus furrowed his brow at the boy, and then his eyes grew wider with realization; the boy's uncle probably used to wake him up by causing him physical pain.

"Potter, as you might see, I'm not your Uncle." Severus said in the kindest way he found possible. Potter's eyes snapped up at the Potions Master and his cheeks went bright red when he realized that he'd just called his Professor 'uncle'.

"I'm sorry, sir. I must've been dreaming. I'm sorry!" Potter apologized quickly, turning his face away from the older man, suddenly realizing that he was not in his room.  
"Excuse me, sir, but where am I?" Potter asked Severus, the curiosity obvious in his eyes.

"You are in my guest bedroom," Severus began, trying to find an easy way to explain how the boy ended up here instead of his own dormitory, "we were having an Occlumency lesson and you fainted. I saw it fit to bring you here, so I could vouch for your safety." As Severus finished talking, he looked down at Potter, and saw the boy looking up at him, appreciation clear in his eyes.

"Thank you sir, that means a lot. I'm sorry you had to see those memories, I don't want to be a burden to you, or anyone for that fact!" Potter blurted out, clearly ashamed that Severus knew of the memories.

"Potter, you are not a burden to anyone! You did not deserve any of those things, do you understand?!" Severus was shocked that Potter actually thought that he was a burden to people, that boy was more damaged than Severus had thought, and that needed fixing, now.

_**A/N: Okay, so... I deleted my other Snarry fanfic, because I haven't been able to write it properly for the past month :s **_  
_**However; I did write this. I will finish it, but do not expect frequent updates, I will try to update my Snamione fanfic more often :) **_  
_**Hope you liked the chapter^^ Please review :D Thanks! 3**_

_**-Agnes**_


End file.
